Lepas dari Bayang
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Valentine bagi Manganji Takeshi belumlah lengkap tanpa cokelat dari Tobita Lilika. Namun... mengapa sulit sekali bagi Lilika untuk memberikannya? Apa karena Lilika masih terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang Marino Yuya? TakeshiXLilika.


A/N: Untuk Infantrum Valentine Challenge 2012. Prompt yang saya pakai adalah "Dilema Cinta", diambil dari judul lagunya _Ungu_ yang terus-terusan menemani saya selama dua minggu ini.

[…atau begitulah A/N ini seharusnya. Tapi berhubung jumlah kata dalam fanfic ini lebih dari 1400 yang berarti tidak sesuai dengan aturan challenge, saya nggak jadi mengikutsertakannya dalam challenge dan mem-_publish _fanfic ini sebagai fanfic independen saja. Memuaskan hasrat, soalnya saya suka pairing ini. XD]

**Disclaimer: **Yadate Hajime-sensei dan Sunrise. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Note: **Di sini umur Takeshi saya samakan dengan Lilika, yaitu lima belas tahun. Saya nggak terima dia masih tiga belas. -_- #ditendang

* * *

><p><strong>~Lepas dari Bayang~<strong>

#

#

* * *

><p>"Selamat hari Valentine, semuanya!" Tobita Lilika tersenyum kepada para anggota Tobita Club yang sedang beristirahat setelah berlatih Crush Gear. "Aku membuat cokelat untuk kalian semua."<p>

"Benarkah, Lilika-san?" mata Jirou berbinar-binar, pipinya memerah.

"Ya," Lilika membuka kantong kertas yang dibawanya. "Ini untuk Kouya," dia menyerahkan sebungkus cokelat besar berbentuk wajah kucing.

"Terima kasih, Lilika-san!" dengan riang Kouya menerimanya.

"Ini untuk Jirou."

Jirou berterima kasih sambil nyengir lebar, tersipu-sipu.

"Ini untuk Kyousuke, dan ini untuk Kuroudou."

Kyousuke menerimanya dengan kaku, menggumamkan terima kasih dengan canggung. Kuroudou tersenyum seraya berkata sopan, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Lilika-san."

"Dan ini untuk Kaoru," Lilika memberikan cokelat terakhir untuk satu-satunya anak perempuan di situ.

"Eh? Aku juga dapat?" Kaoru tersentak girang.

"Tentu saja. Kalian semua sudah bekerja keras sehingga Tobita Club bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini," Lilika tersenyum lebar. "Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk kalian."

"Ini enak sekali, Lilika-san!" seru Kouya dengan mulut penuh. "Iya kan, Jirou?"

"Cokelat terenak yang pernah kumakan," sahut Jirou. Kaoru ikut memuji, begitu pula Kuroudou. Sedangkan Kyousuke tetap mengunyah cokelatnya dalam diam, walaupun kentara sekali dia menikmatinya.

Setelah kelima anak itu menghabiskan cokelatnya, mereka pamit pulang. Lilika melepas kepergian mereka sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, tapi begitu pintu sudah tertutup, senyum gadis lima belas tahun itu langsung pudar.

Lilika mengambil kantong kertasnya. Masih ada satu cokelat di sana.

Cokelat berbentuk hati yang lebih besar daripada cokelat kucing untuk anak-anak tadi.

Lilika mengeluarkan cokelat tersebut. Dia memandanginya sejenak, lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam kantong.

.

.

.

.

Manganji Takeshi masuk ke dalam limusin yang menjemputnya dari sekolah, sama sekali tak memedulikan tatapan gadis-gadis yang menunjuk-nunjuknya sambil terkikik-kikik.

"Ke klub, Tuan?" tanya sopirnya.

"Ya."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sang sopir akhirnya berkata, "Tuan pasti mendapat cokelat dari teman-teman Tuan."

Takeshi mendengus.

"Nanti akan kubagikan untuk anak-anak di klub. Kalau kau mau, kau juga akan kuberi."

Sopirnya nampak geli.

"Tuan tidak suka cokelat, rupanya."

Kali ini Takeshi tidak menyahut.

_Dia bukannya tidak suka cokelat…_

.

.

.

.

Lilika berdiri gelisah di ujung jalan. Pandangan matanya terus-terusan jatuh ke bangunan besar di seberang sana, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Bangunan yang bertuliskan _Manganji Gear Club_.

Tanpa sadar, Lilika meremas bagian atas kantong kertas yang dibawanya.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jadi sesulit ini memberikan cokelat untuk Takeshi. Padahal dulu hal ini adalah kegiatan rutin untuknya, sejak kelas lima SD sampai tahun lalu. Lilika sudah biasa membuat cokelat untuk Yuya dan Takeshi setiap Valentine. Dua orang sahabat baiknya.

_Sahabat?_

Perasaannya seolah bergemuruh. Hatinya seperti berontak karena tahu bahwa yang dipikirkannya itu tidak benar. Ya, Takeshi _memang _sahabatnya… tapi Yuya…

Sampai saat ini hati Lilika masih terasa perih setiap mengingat kejadian tragis yang menimpa Marino Yuya. Walaupun gadis itu selalu tampak ceria dan tersenyum di depan semua orang, sebenarnya dia masih sering menangis malam-malam di balik selimutnya. Mengenang Yuya; merutuki nasib malang yang menimpanya.

Kenapa Yuya harus pergi seperti itu? Kenapa kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat sebelum final Kejuaraan Dunia? Kenapa…

Lilika mengerjap. Air matanya hampir saja jatuh lagi.

Sebuah limusin berhenti di depan Manganji Gear Club. Seorang pemuda berwajah angkuh yang mengenakan jaket merah turun dari kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke gedung itu dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

Lagi, Lilika meremas kantong kertasnya. Takeshi….

Pemuda itu selalu baik kepadanya, terlebih lagi setelah Yuya meninggal. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa kehilangan dan Takeshi tahu betul bagaimana kesedihan Lilika. Ahli waris Manganji yang kaya raya itu mungkin bukan teman yang sangat perhatian, tapi dia punya cara-cara sendiri untuk membuat Lilika nyaman. Hanya saja… setelah dia meninggalkan Tobita Club untuk mendirikan Manganji Gear Club… segalanya berubah.

Dan hubungan keduanya pun tidak pernah sama lagi.

Lilika mendesah. Sambil mencengkeram kantong kertasnya, ia berjalan pergi menjauhi bangunan yang dipandanginya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi memang tampak serius duduk di kursinya, seolah sedang memerhatikan betul-betul setiap aktivitas latih tanding Crush Gear yang dilakukan anggota klub ini. Namun, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan pemandangan itu. Bunyi mesin Crush Gear dan teriakan anak-anak hanya bagaikan angin lalu. Pikirannya sedang penuh dengan hal lain.

Lilika. Tadi Takeshi melihatnya di ujung jalan.

_Sedang apa dia?_

Wajahnya tadi terlihat sedih, dan hal itu membuat Takeshi khawatir. Lilika hanya menunjukkan kesedihan seperti itu jika menyangkut Marino Yuya.

Takeshi menggertakkan gigi.

Selalu Yuya, batinnya geram. Selalu Yuya. Lilika selalu melihat Yuya. Tidak pernah ke yang lain. Tidak pernah melihat_nya_.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu, tetapi Lilika tetap menyimpan perasaan itu. Takeshi-lah yang paling mengerti bahwa Lilika menyukai Yuya. Jika saja Yuya masih hidup, mungkin Takeshi akan menyerah—bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua sangat serasi dan saling mengerti—hanya saja…

Belum cukupkah semua yang Takeshi lakukan untuknya? Belum cukupkah semua itu untuk membuat Lilika berpaling kepadanya?

_Kenapa dia tidak bisa menang dari Yuya? _Bahkan setelah Yuya pergi.

Terkadang Takeshi merasa sangat sakit hati kalau memikirkan hal ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya kepada Lilika—toh mudah saja baginya untuk mendapatkan gadis lain. Bila seorang Manganji Takeshi mencari teman kencan, pasti antrean gadis-gadis yang berharap bisa mencapai bermeter-meter.

Namun, hatinya tak bisa berdusta. Segala keangkuhannya, harga diri, gengsi dan apa pun yang selama ini menyelimuti dirinya selalu luruh jika sudah menyangkut Tobita Lilika. Dia sangat menyayangi gadis itu sampai-sampai jauh darinya pun membuatnya tersiksa. Mungkin terlambat baginya menarik diri dari Lilika, meskipun akhirnya ia melakukannya juga.

Itu pun tidak berhasil memusnahkan perasaan cintanya.

"Ta—Takeshi-san," seorang anak perempuan anggota Manganji Gear Club datang mendekatinya dengan malu-malu. Kedua tangan anak itu berada di balik punggungnya dan dia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Ya?"

"Aku—aku membuat ini untuk Takeshi-san. Kuharap—Takeshi-san mau menerimanya," terbata-bata, anak itu mengangsurkan bungkusan berpita merah jambu ke arah Takeshi. Wajahnya kini semerah kepiting rebus. Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap sang putra Manganji.

Takeshi memandangi anak tersebut tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ia mengambil cokelat itu dari tangan si anak perempuan, yang langsung mengangkat wajah tak percaya.

"A—aku yang berterima kasih karena Takeshi-san bersedia menerimanya! Selamat hari Valentine, Takeshi-san!" anak itu membungkuk cepat-cepat, lalu buru-buru berlari pergi, kembali ke tempat kawan-kawannya yang masih sibuk berlatih tanding.

Takeshi tidak repot-repot memerhatikan kepergian anak itu. Sebaliknya ia malah bangkit dan berjalan keluar gedung. Cokelat dari anak perempuan tadi dia jejalkan begitu saja ke tangan salah satu petugas sekuriti yang dilewatinya.

.

.

.

.

Lilika masih sibuk sendirian di ruang kantornya di Tobita Club. Tidak mengurus dokumen atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan klub, tetapi mengerjakan PR dari sekolahnya. Seringkali dia merasa lebih nyaman mengerjakan PR di sini daripada di apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Setelah selesai, gadis itu merapikan barang-barangnya—termasuk kantong kertas berisi cokelat yang batal diberikannya—dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia keluar dari ruangannya, mengunci pintu, lalu menyentuh saklar untuk mematikan lampu ruang berlatih—sebelum pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun.

Seorang pemuda berjaket merah berdiri membelakanginya di seberang ruangan, sedang menatap foto besar Marino Yuya yang masih dipajang di dinding klub ini.

Lilika mengurungkan niat untuk mematikan lampu, kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memandangi foto tersebut.

"Sudah empat tahun—"

Lilika menatapnya.

"—dia tidak makan cokelat buatanmu."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja Lilika merasa kerongkongannya tercekat. Susah payah ia menelan ludah, lalu menampilkan seulas senyum. Senyum yang penuh kesedihan.

"Ya, kau benar, Takeshi."

Kembali hening. Sekuat tenaga Lilika berupaya meredam gejolak di hatinya. Biasanya Takeshi tidak pernah membuka luka itu, tapi barusan…

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Takeshi?" akhirnya Lilika bertanya sebagai usaha mengalihkan pikiran.

Takeshi tidak menjawab. Selama beberapa saat, pandangannya masih tertuju lurus ke arah foto sang legenda dalam dunia Crush Gear. Lilika diam, menunggu.

"Lilika, kau ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu kubilang aku mengundurkan diri dari Tobita Club?"

"Aku tak mungkin lupa," suara Lilika berat. "Kau bilang, klub ini sudah ketinggalan zaman karena terus-menerus bergantung pada ketenaran nama Yuya yang sudah tiada. Kau kesal karena kami tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Yuya."

Betapa sakit rasanya hati Lilika saat mengucapkan itu.

.

.

.

.

"… Kau kesal karena kami tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Yuya."

Sebetulnya Takeshi ingin sekali bisa berseru, "Aku kesal karena _**kau **_tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Yuya!", tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya.

"Itu benar," sahut Takeshi angkuh. "Bahkan Kouya pun tidak akan mampu lepas dari bayang-bayang kakaknya."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Takeshi?" nada suara Lilika menajam. "Kau tidak mungkin ke sini kalau hanya ingin membicarakan itu."

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," Takeshi menatap Lilika lekat-lekat. "Kenapa tadi kau datang ke klubku?"

Gadis di hadapannya tampak seolah-olah membeku. Namun, kebekuan itu hanya sesaat. Lilika segera kembali menguasai diri.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan untukmu, Takeshi," Lilika membuka kantong kertas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia mengulurkan benda tersebut pada Takeshi, yang terpaku di tempat saat menyadari benda apa itu.

"Selamat hari Valentine."

Perlahan, Takeshi menerima cokelat tersebut—satu-satunya cokelat yang selalu dinantikannya setiap Valentine tiba.

"Kau… tetap membuatkan cokelat untukku?" tanpa sadar, Takeshi berbisik. Matanya tak lepas dari cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Sekarang ini kau memang rival terbesar Tobita Club," gadis berambut cokelat muda itu tersenyum. "Tapi kau pernah sangat berjasa untuk klub ini. Aku tak akan melupakan itu."

Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Lagipula… aku tidak terbiasa tidak membuatkan cokelat untukmu," Lilika berpaling, kembali menatap foto besar Yuya. "Sudah empat tahun aku tidak membuat cokelat untuk Yuya. Kalau aku juga berhenti membuat cokelat untukmu—"

Ucapan itu tidak pernah selesai karena Takeshi keburu menarik Lilika ke dalam pelukannya.

Kantong kertas yang masih dipegang Lilika jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

Lilika tidak pernah sedikit pun menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Ia membeku dalam rengkuhan lengan kukuh Takeshi. Jantungnya berdetak dua—tidak, _tiga _kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ta—Takeshi…"

"Terima kasih."

Lilika terhenyak.

"Terima kasih karena kau peduli padaku."

Hati Lilika bergemuruh. Mendadak, kenangan-kenangan akan Yuya yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di seluruh benak dan sanubarinya seperti menghilang, digantikan oleh segala hal tentang Manganji Takeshi yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Lilika memejamkan mata, dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Takeshi.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti peduli padamu, Takeshi."

Mungkin kata-kata Takeshi waktu itu benar. Sekarang sudah saatnya ia keluar dari bayang-bayang almarhum Marino Yuya. Tobita Club telah memiliki empat pemain Gear yang hebat, dan Lilika—

—Lilika sudah punya Takeshi.

Zaman telah berganti. Waktunya melangkah maju, tidak terus-terusan terpaku pada kejayaan masa lalu dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Kenangan tentang mereka tidak seharusnya membelenggu kehidupan yang masih harus dijalani.

Seharusnya… Lilika menyadari itu lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Final Kejuaraan Crush Gear Tingkat Asia.

Pertandingan final superdahsyat antara Marino Kouya melawan Manganji Takeshi baru saja berakhir, menyisakan sensasi ketegangan yang panjang. Pertarungan antara Garuda Phoenix melawan Gaiki hari ini tentu akan tercatat di dalam sejarah Crush Gear sebagai salah satu pertandingan paling hebat yang pernah ada. Jurus _Naga Merangkak Mengitari Langit _milik Gaiki-nya Takeshi berhasil memukau seluruh penonton, dan, berhasil menjatuhkan Garuda Phoenix ke luar arena.

Manganji Takeshi telah menjadi juara Asia.

Kedua Gear Fighter duduk terengah-engah di posisinya masing-masing. Anggota Tobita Club—Jirou, Kyousuke, Kuroudou, dan Kaoru—segera menghampiri Kouya yang terduduk kesakitan dengan lengan kanan yang tak bisa digerakkan. Mereka, khususnya Kaoru, ribut menanyai keadaan Kouya sambil mendesak agar dia segera memeriksakan cederanya.

Takeshi menatap pemandangan itu dalam diam. Pergelangan tangannya sakit luar biasa, bahkan seperti mati rasa. Napasnya masih putus-putus, dahinya penuh keringat. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menghampirinya untuk menanyakan kondisinya.

…atau dia pikir begitu.

"Takeshi, ayo ke rumah sakit."

Tobita Lilika berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh perhatian. Ekspresinya mencerminkan kekhawatiran yang nyata dari seorang gadis.

Perlahan, bibir Takeshi tertarik ke pinggir. Lilika tidak menghampiri Kouya terlebih dulu, tetapi langsung menghampiri_nya_.

Dengan susah payah Takeshi berdiri. Lilika membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Lilika," gumam Takeshi tanpa suara ketika ia tertatih-tatih berjalan turun dari arena dengan Lilika di sampingnya.

_Terima kasih karena kau benar-benar tak pernah berhenti peduli padaku._

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

><p>AN: CLBK berat sama anime satu ini, yang mengantarkan pada nonton ulang di Youtube, beli komiknya, dan baca-baca fanficnya, lalu terpengaruh jadi suka TakeshiXLilika, kemudian membuat fanficnya untuk Valentine Challenge di Infantrum… tapi bernasib seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di A/N awal. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting saya menikmati banget menulis ini. :D

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


End file.
